


Bastard

by biohazard603



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/pseuds/biohazard603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon left his sun in the cold where she was ravished by the stars.<br/>Or<br/>In which Elia dies bringing her bastard daughter into the world. Elia asks of Rhaegar what Rhaegar asked of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Robert’s Rebellion which failed. Elia and Lewyen manage to sneak Brandon out of the cell before his “trial” and hide him away. She also manages to save Rickard in the same way. Brandon becomes a member of the Kingsguard (Lewyen was severly injured and Rhaegar honorably dismissed him. He lives in Dorne with his lover and their children.) Ashara and Brandon’s daughter survives. She is a sand and often plays with Rhaenys, Aegon, and Jon.

“Congratulations sire, the queen is with child” the master said and Rhaegar froze. “She is about 3 weeks along” the old man rasped. “No, no that’s not possible” Rhaegar said after a moment “she can’t be”. The master looked at him nose slightly upturned. “I understand that the previous master declared her _unable_ ”he said “but this sort of thing is tricky to predict.” ”No!”Rhaegar said again more forcefully and the master stopped talking. He looked slightly afraid. Rhaegar shot him a look of disgust and dismissed him before looking at Elia who lay still in the middle of the big bed. _No_ Rhaegar thought. He would send for another physician. He was shocked and in disbelief that the master said Elia was still able to bear children. But he was positive the diagnosis was wrong. He had not _been_ with Elia for over a month. A fact that he would remedy as soon as she was well.  He walked over to her bedside and gently caressed her cheek. There was no way she would have been able to conceive by herself. A terrible thought came to him unbidden, as he moved the blankets covering her, his eyes trailing over her body. _What if she shared her bed with someone else?_ His throat burned as he caught himself looking for a tell-tale swell of a babe in her belly.  He moved to run his hand over her stomach. The fabric of her dress was soft to touch. 

Her stomach was not entirely flat. He runs his hand repeatedly over her stomach fixating on the small curve of flesh near the bottom. “No” he whispers to himself, or to Elia, he wasn’t sure. He looks at Elia’s face. Her eyes were still closed, her mouth hung open slightly and the hair around her temple was damp with sweat.

No woman’s stomach is entirely flat he reminded himself. Even Lyanna had curves he thought bringing his she-wolfs image to mind. And Elia’s was a small bump. Yes, women are supposed to be curvy and soft, _especially_ after having kids. And **his** Elia had bore him two already so her _curves_ were nothing but proof that he kept **his** wife well-fed.

But still doubts nagged him in the back of his mind.

His hand stilled, resting on her stomach, as he pursed his lips. It was insulting to Elia that he could distrust her like this. His wife had been nothing but kind, understanding, and trusting with him. Even after all that had happened.  She had always been on his side. It was Elia who saved Lyanna’s brother and father from his own father. Rickard and Brandon in turn managed to quench the rebellion effort. Elia had been angry at first, when he came back, and he hadn’t blamed her. He should have taken more steps to protect her and the children before he left but he had truly not thought any harm would have come to them. Elia had forgiven his failing soon enough and she had welcomed Jon and Lyanna with open arms. They had worked it out. Rhaegar felt a rush of love as he thought about all Elia had done, for him, for their family. He felt ashamed for doubting her. How could he when Elia has been so good to him? He pressed his lips to hers for a second then moved to tuck her in once more.

Before he could Elia began to have a coughing fit. She turned to the side, towards him, curling up, her whole body shaking from coughs. Rhaegar moved to brush hair from her face blankets forgotten about. “Elia” he said worried as she continued to hack and wheeze. “Send for the master” he yelled towards the door. At his voice the door opened and a girl came rushing in. “Elia!” she cried shoving past him to reach for Elia as well. The girl tried to sit Elia up. It was Ashara, Rhaegar recognized, Elia’s favorite handmaiden. “Arthur and Ser Oswell have gone to collect the master” she said without sparing him a glance. Ashara struggled to keep Elia upright as she reached for water jug on the table. As she attempted to pour water into a cup her hand slipped and Elia was doused with cold water. Elia snorted as water went up her nose and she bent forward leaning into her knees. “Oh no!”Ashara wined softly as Rhaegar moved to take Elia into his arms with more force than needed.

 He glared at Ashara as he dried Elia with his sleeves. Incompetent ladies were the reason Elia was so sick. She needed someone more reliable than _Ashara_ attending to her. He wiped the water from Elia’s eyes and nose as his wife squinted up at him. Her face was red as she held her breath in an attempt to control her coughing. Tears were forming in her eyes. Ashara held a glass of water up to Elia’s lips helping her drink it.

Elia’s coughing subsided as the water went down soothing her throat. She took a deep breath and leaned against Rhaegar exhausted. Her skin was hot against him. Just then Arthur and Oswell returned with the master at their heels.   

That incompetent fool. Rhaegar narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to dismiss the fraud but he was cut off by Elia shoving him aside. She threw up on the floor by his feet and began dry-heaving when there was nothing left in her stomach. Rhaegar held her hair while she puked.

 Rhaegar allowed the master to examine Elia again with a scowl. The old doctor could feel the king’s glower as he worked to find Queen Elia’s pressure points. Once the queen was situated once more he bowed and stepped away from her bedside. Rhaegar looked down on him and said “pack your things a new master, who actually knows his craft, will be sent to take your place. You will leave when he arrives.” The man’s face burned in embarrassment and fury as he gave a silent nod of acknowledgement.

 “Lady Ashara will see you back to your chambers” Rhaegar continued “and help you pack”. Ashara protested immediately at that order. “Elia needs me! The man can go back on his own” she said outraged.

Rhaegar growled lowly annoyed. “Elia is resting and I will be here. You are not needed. I will see to it that there will be _capable_ ladies attending to her.”

“There is no one that cares for her better than I” Ashara refuted.

 Rhaegar closed his eyes and his nostrils flared.  He was irritated. Did Ashara not remember pouring cold water over Elia? Making his darling cold and wet and sicker when she was already in a _fragile_ state.

“This is not a request” he said “It is an order. Get out.” Ashara opened her mouth again but was cut off by her brother.

“Ashara” Arthur said. Both Rhaegar and Ashara looked at him. At a look from Arthur Ashara huffed her way out of the room not bothering to see if the doctor was behind her. The master followed her soon after. Arthur made Rhaegar regret being so harsh with Ashara. Their friendship had never fully recovered after the war and Rhaegar was sure that he was upset on his sister’s behalf. The concern etched on Arthur’s face made him look so tired and cheerless.

Arthur gave him a curt nod before leaving the room to guard its door once more. Oswell followed him. Rhaegar watched them leave and close the door behind them.

Ashara knew it would get her in trouble but she could not help to rage about Rhaegar to the doctor as they walked across the palace grounds. “He _thinks_ he knows best” she seethed “but he does not know Elia like I do.” The doctor could not help but agree with the fiery maid. The king was obviously a fool. The next physician that came would tell him the same thing that he had told the king. He sniffed remembering the insult he received.  He looked around when they arrived in his study before opening his mouth to agree with the girl.

“The next master that arrives will say the same thing” he said. Ashara and he were moving things into traveling chests “the queen is with child.” There was a loud thud that followed that statement. Ashara had dropped whatever books she was holding and was staring at him in shock. “What?” she squeaked out in a small voice. “Elia is what?” she said approaching him slowly. “No no they said that she couldn’t” she said sounding frantic. The master had a sense of déjà-vu when he said “this sort of thing is tricky to predict.”

Ashara watched him with wide eyes “you’re sure?” she whispered. The master nodded he was beginning to sense that something was amiss. Ashara took a nervous gulp. She had not been expecting this. “Moon tea” she said looking at the master “moon tea – can you brew it?” The master stared at her. “It won’t help” he said slowly “the queen is too far along – 3 weeks. The babe is already attached. It may kill the child but she would still have to -.” He gestured with his hands “birth it.” Ashara stared at him for a while fear showing on her face. She broke her gaze and bent to pick up the fallen books. She put them on a table before turning to the master. “Rhaegar knows?” she asked. The master nodded “but he didn’t believe it. That is why he is sending for another physician.” His cheeks burned at the memory of Rhaegar’s dismissal. Ashara nodded slowly not really paying attention to him anymore. She rung her hands nervously. “Do not tell anyone” she said as she resumed moving things around.

 

 

 

        Ashara watched the children play with a sort of sadness in her heart. It was late and she, Brandon, and Lyanna were in the nursery watching Rhaenys, Aegon, Dany, Jon, and her daughter play. A gaggle of maids stood by the side. “Are you alright?” Brandon asked her softly. Lyanna shot her a shy but curious glance. “Fine” Ashara said.

The situation with the _Starks_ was strange. She couldn’t tell them. Although Ashara loved Brandon truly she did not like his sister and she did not trust any of them. Everyone was pleasant and _considerate_ towards one another but Ashara could not forgive Lyanna (or Rhaegar) for what they had caused. 

The door opened and everyone looked up. It was Arthur. Ashara had asked him to drop by. “Uncle Arthur!” her daughter and Rhaenys yelled. (Rhaegar secretly hated that Rhaenys called Arthur that. “He is not your uncle!” he wanted to say although he loved Arthur like a brother. “You do not have the blood of a lesser house.”But Rhaegar could not bring himself to fight that battle. Because he knew that both Arthur and Elia would be saddened even if they wouldn’t argue against him.)

Arthur was attacked by the horde of giggling and excited children. He smiled and patted their heads warmly bringing tears to Ashara’s eyes. Her brother would make such a great father.

 When Arthur glanced over at his sister he was surprised to see a tear rolling down her cheek. Protective instinct took over immediately as he gently extracted himself from the children and reached for his sister. “What’s wrong?” he asked concerned. Ashara just shook her head and wiped her eyes. The children came over to surround them. “What’s wrong Auntie?” Rhaenys asked the oldest of them all.

Ashara could not bring herself to speak. She took Arthur’s hand and pulled herself up and adjusted her dress. “My brother and I are going for a walk” she said composing herself. She kissed all of the children goodnight and left pulling Arthur by the arm.

Arthur tried to talk to her again when they were a few feet away from the nursery but she shushed him. There were too many ears here. She dragged her brother towards the palace gardens. She glanced around once more before speaking.

“Elia is with child.”

Arthur froze paralyzed with shock staring at his sister. He must have misheard. Or, his shoulders slumped slightly, it was Rhaegars. Before he could ask Ashara continued.

“The master said he was certain. She is at 3 weeks.” Arthur did the math quickly in his head. 3 weeks. Yes, he had definitely been with Elia 3 weeks ago. His heart raced as he realized what this meant. _He could be the father._

Arthur could not contain the smile that spread across his face. It was madness, he knew to be grinning at this time of crisis, but he could not squash the happiness that filled him at that thought fast enough.

“What did Elia say?” he asked curious. “Does she intend to pass it off as Rhaegar’s?” he added in a quieter somber tone. The thought of his child calling Rhaegar or any other man “father” made his insides clench together in a very painful and uncomfortable way.  

Ashara looks at him mouth hanging open for a second. “Arthur!” she said sounding almost scandalized. “She CANNOT do that. Elia hasn’t lain with Rhaegar for um -“she did a quick calculation “three months. The last time was at the winter festival!”

Yes, Ashara was positive about that. Rickard Stark, Ned Stark, and the youngest Stark (Ben?) had all come down to King’s Landing for it. Ned’s wife, who Ned and Brandon had fawned over, had come as well. Ashara had wanted nothing more that to hide away with Elia but Rhaegar had ruined it. Since Lyanna was busy with her family Rhaegar had decided to force himself onto Elia. Ashara, in turn, had been forced to sleep with all the other court ladies, in their shared chambers, (something she hardly ever did) instead of in the more comfortable bed of a queen next to Elia. Catelyn Stark was not the only one with a queen for a sister.

Arthur felt a sort of numb happiness bubble inside. Elia and Arthur did not talk about Rhaegar (to be honest they did not talk much; kissing and touching and _fucking_ took up all their time) and they never mentioned his _visits_ to Elia. On occasions when they felt safe enough, or they were both to worn out from loving each other to care, Elia would lay next to him or on top of him (either way her hair was always in his mouth) and they would talk about much more mundane things or tell each other jokes. Elia’s chest would vibrate against Arthur’s as she buried her face in the crook of his neck in an attempt to muffle her laughter.

Those were the moments Arthur lived for.    


	2. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia finds out

Elia wakes and she just lays there blinking up at the ceiling for a bit. The light in the room was very dim. She is so uncomfortable. She starts to kick the covers off and someone comes over to help free her from the cocoon of blankets surrounding her. “Thank you” Elia rasps out. She was sticky from sweat and her mouth was dryer than the deserts of Dorne. She looked side-to-side surveying the room. Ashara was nowhere to be found. Instead, by Elia’s bed is an older woman, with graying hair, thin lips, and wide eyes. Elia smiles up at her out of politeness before asking “where is Ashara?” The woman looks a little miffed at the question and answers with a slight upturn of her nose “the king asked _me_ ,” she says rather huffily “to come since he wanted you to have the _best_ care.”

Elia just looked at her an eyebrow raised.  She wasn’t impressed and she wasn’t happy. Rhaegar replaced Ashara? That information made her purse her lips. “Water” she tells the woman and moves to sit up while the maid moved to pour water. The poor old woman is alarmed when Elia started to sit up while she was still pouring water. She sets the cup and pitcher down hastily and water splashes out onto the little table. She the proceeds to grab Elia and try to help her up. It annoys Elia because she is perfectly capable of sitting up by herself, _she’s not a baby_ , but she doesn’t say anything. But she can’t help but snap at the woman when she puts the cup of water to Elia’s lips instead of just handing it to her. “I can do it myself” she says, dry throat burning, as she snatches the cup and gulps down the water.

The water soothes her throat and Elia feels better. Elia asks for a cloth so she can wipe off sweat and she thinks that with Ashara she wouldn’t have even needed to ask. Elia just finds herself more annoyed, with _Rhaegar_ , since he was the reason Ashara wasn’t here. She asks the woman where the master was and a rather snobbish look returned to her face. “The master said it is a case of digestive troubles and fatigue.” Elia has no idea why the woman is acting like she had Rhaegar’s favor just because she knew what the master said. The woman annoyed her.

 She moves to get out of bed and ignores the protests from the older woman about her needing her rest. She wants to push the woman away but her legs aren’t steady. There is a sharp, slightly painful, prickling feeling in her legs. They walk across the room and Elia reaches forward and opens the door.

Arthur and Jaime are guarding her door. Arthur moves immediately to push the heavy door back fully. Elia removes herself from the maid’s hands gently and limps out. The painful feeling in her legs is starting to recede. She steps into the hallway and turns to face the kingsguard. Arthur is smiling at her and he looks so happy to see her that it makes Elia smile too. “I want to go for a walk” she declares more to Arthur than anyone else. “Of course my lady” Arthur says as he steps forward and offers her his arm. And Arthur is so _handsome_ in his armor with his silky hair and sharp cheekbones, his striking features illuminated by the faint light from the torches in the hallway that Elia feels a sudden shyness.  

She blushes and slips her arm through his slowly feeling unusually nervous. Elia dismisses Jaime “No need to guard an empty door ser, it would be better to get some rest” and the woman “Ashara will take over I will inform Rhaegar” before setting off with Arthur down the hall.

“How do you feel?” Arthur asks Elia. He’s studying her as they walk aimlessly. He is worried and is feeling rather protective. Elia’s not looking at him. She’s looking down at her feet watching the way her nightgown swooshes around her feet as she walks. She looks up at Arthur’s question “hmm?” Arthur repeats the question “How do you feel?” he can’t help but lower his gaze to her midsection. A feeling, excitement mixed with something painful, stirs inside of him and his fingers _tingle_ with a desire to touch her belly. He wonders if he could feel the babe inside. Elia notices his gaze and curiously glances down at her stomach herself. She says “I’m fine.”

They wind up in their secret place, a hidden room in the left tower, where they often had their rendezvous. Elia had wanted to sneak into the court ladies chambers where Ashara was and sneak her out but Arthur didn’t want to. So he convinced her to come here with him instead. While he enjoyed his sister’s company he needed some time alone with Elia.

As soon they close the door behind them Elia is pushing Arthur up against the wall and pressing a flurry of kisses to his neck. It makes Arthur go weak in the knees when she playfully nips at his adam’s apple. Elia is surprised when Arthur grabs a hold of her and pushes her away gently. She stumbles as she moves back but Arthur steadies her and doesn’t let go. Elia gets flustered as Arthur stays silent searching for the right words. She swallows and shifts her weight a blush giving a pinkish hue to her tan face. “You don’t need to baby me” she says huffily as she shoves Arthur’s arms away. “If I didn’t feel up to it I would have said something… besides you’re the one that brought me here.”   

Elia’s pout is so cute that for a minute Arthur can think of nothing else but kissing her breathless. But he manages to control himself. He clears his throat, his heart beating fast in his chest, “you are with child.” Elia’s jaw drops at his words and her eyes go wide. She is still at first, gaping at him, before shaking her head furiously “no.” “No” she repeats “they said …. The master said I was unable. After Aegon I couldn’t have any more. That is what the master _said_ ” Elia is gesturing with her hands now and speaking fast like she tended to do when she got nervous. “Who told you I was? No, it doesn’t matter they are wrong. It’s not possible. I can’t be. No!” Elia looks down at herself and sucks in her stomach in an effort to prove her point.

Arthur is alarmed when her stomach goes in and reaches out for her on instinct. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in closer. Elia’s cheeks are puffed out and her breasts pushed out farther than normal. “Breathe!” Arthur barks out the order as though she was his squire _not_ his princess. Elia is taken aback and she deflates slowly.

Elia felt like she had just run a hundred miles. Her heart was beating fast in her chest pounding against her rib cage. Arthur looked so distressed. His brow was furrowed and his lips pulled down in a frown. What hurt Elia the most was to see that his eyes had glazed over and disappointed purple irises glared back at her. They just look at each other and the weight of what Arthur said hits Elia. She does her best but she can’t stop her lower lip from trembling.

“Arthur I can’t be” Elia looks away unable to face her lover and takes a step back. “I – you’re wrong.” She doesn’t know what else to do but deny it. There were so many reasons why she _couldn’t be_. She would lose face and her power would be diminished. Dorne would have no representation in the court. People would doubt Rhaenys and Aegon. _Rhaegar_ would doubt them. Then what would happen to her children? They would not have the protection of the crown but they would always remain a threat. A threat that many of the lords would have no issue in killing or taking advantage of. She had to think of her children. A bastard could mean their death. Elia starts to cry.

But the babe in her stomach was her child too. Her child by Arthur. She could not stop herself from thinking about her unborn babe. Was it a boy or a girl? Would the babe look more like her or Arthur?  It would be better if it looked like her. Would Rhaenys and Aegon get along well with him/her? The questions make her sob harder. Elia wondered what she had done to deserve such a cruel fate. How could a mother decide which of her children had to die? She _couldn’t_.

Arthur doesn’t know what to do. Elia was crying and crying and his soul was in pieces. Tears fall from his eyes. He was heartbroken. He was a logical man and he knew how things worked and yet… he had allowed himself to hope. Hope that perhaps Elia would kiss him in delight and the only tears that would be shed were happy ones. He had allowed himself to play out delusions in his head that his heart longed for. Elia grinning in delight at the news and telling him she loved him and wanted nothing more than to bear his babe. And she would laugh and clap her hands in excitement when Arthur tells her he has already thought of a few names. He had hoped that it would have ended with pleasure and anticipation and a night of careful love-making.

Elia isn’t clinging to him so it isn’t hard for him to step away. He opens the door steps outside and closes it behind him. He should have known better. Tears are flooding his face and he bites the back of his hand to quiet his cries as he slides down against the door. That kind of happiness was made for men and their wives. It was something he had swore, when he took up the white cloak, to never have.

 Some time later Arthur’s tears have dried and there is a knock from the inside of the door. “Arthur” a voice calls softly. It was Elia. Arthur gets up and runs his hand through his hair and straightens his armor before he opens the door. Elia is standing right at the entryway her eyes red and puffy. Her dress was a bit disheveled and her lips are swollen. Arthur thinks she looks beautiful. He trails his eyes over her figure lingering on breasts and stopping at her mid-section.

Arthur had cried. She had heard him sobbing through the door. Hearing him cry had only made her cry even harder. His eyes are red and puffy. His armor was a bit askew and his lips were swollen. Elia thinks he looks beautiful. She watches as his eyes move down her figure. She hoped he still found her appealing. It is a stupid superficial thought but Elia cannot help but think it.                                                                                                                                                       

“We should sneak over to the master’s chambers” Elia says and Arthur looks up to meet her eyes again a little surprised. His surprise gives way to anger and anguish as he realizes why she wants to go and he clenches his jaw. She was so ready to rid herself of his babe. “Moon tea won’t work” he says his eyes focused on her mid-section again voice hoarse.

“What?” Elia asks softly surprised “why not?”Elia is surprised that Arthur had brought up moon tea. The thought of moon tea makes her nauseous. She had not suggested going to see the master for moon tea. In all honesty Elia wasn’t ready to take right now anyway. She needed more time. However, the sun had already risen and she and Arthur had been gone all night. The easiest excuse for them would be to say the master had been tending to Elia.

“You’re too far along” Arthur says “three weeks.” Arthur’s voice is rough and his tone has no kindness. His pain was obvious. It occurs to her abruptly that perhaps Arthur wanted to be a father. The thought brings about a whole range of emotions but the strongest one is surprise. Elia had never thought of Arthur as a father before. To her Arthur had always been the Warrior and she his Maiden. She watches him for minute staring at her belly where his babe lay with longing in his eyes. She wonders how she could have missed it. Arthur would be a great father.

What if Arthur hated her? Tears form in her eyes at that thought. Elia wants to grab his hand but she finds she cannot will herself to do it. Elia doesn’t know what she would do if Arthur starts avoiding her. The thought of their affair ending is unbearable and there is a tightness in her chest. He hasn’t even left the room but Elia can feel the tendrils of loneliness creeping up on her.

 No. No. No. She can’t she can’t lose Arthur. Who else would she have? Who would be there for her when she couldn’t stand this prison with its blood-colored walls? She doesn’t want to be _alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be longer than I thought it would be. I had originally planned for only two chapters but I think it will be somewhere around 3 or 4. 
> 
> Also big news! I made a tumblr!!! The URL is: stardustmusingsrp.tumblr.com. It is an Arthur Dayne RP blog!!! It will be my first time RPing so I am very excited!!! If any of you have a tumblr please let me know what it is so I can follow you! Would love to see you guys on my dash!!! And if there are any RPers out there hit me up!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this fic for a bit. I wrote it when I was having some really strong Arthur/Elia/Rhaegar feels. Those feels came back in full force today so I edited it and decided to post it! Dedicated to all the Elia/Arthur shippers! Hope you all liked it! Please leave a comment below!


End file.
